Us Against The World
by 12talbo
Summary: Gale volunteers to go in the games to save Rory after he is reaped .There are like a million of these fanfic's but this one will be different . I already wrote the whole story .What will change? How will it end ? EDITED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone !(:**

**This is a fanfic of what if gale would've been picked for the 74th****hunger games . .**

**Though it will be different than the other ones . . First thing it is in gales P.O.V . And 2nd****, well if I tell ,you would know everything won't you ?**

**Anyway , sorry if there are any grammar mistakes . .**

**Last thing make sure you check out my other fanfic's !**

**And now to the fanfic . . lol**

"Rory Hawthorne " . No . This isn't happening .My little brother isn't going into the freaking Hunger Games with my best friend . This is all a dream . Yeah I wish . everyone in this freaking world knows I will never let Rory face The Hunger Games, just like Katniss will never let Prim. "No" I whisper and try to find myself in the crowd as I let go of the everdeen's, getting closer and closer to the stage .I can't find a path though, but I can't do it too late, I see katniss looking at me , hurt in her eyes as she knows what going to happen next . "I volunteer !" I scream , afraid no one will hear me , but when I look at my mum I see the tears in her eyes getting bigger and bigger ,she knows I'm not coming back . She knows I won't be able to live with myself if I let Katniss die in that damm arena. She knows I will do anything to make sure she comes back to her family.

As I walk myself to stage I hear Rory's voice "No ! No!" he screams "I want to go ! I want to be the tribute !" he says . Peacekeepers walk me to the stage and a few more take him "No!" he screams again , tears in his eyes .

"Rory let go" I tell him in such a low voice that only he can hear . He lets go . "Wow!" Effie Trinket says , or more likely , Squeals , "Two volunteers for district 12!" Oh I hate her so much . "How exciting !" I hate her more than a fat kid hates vegetables "What your name ?" she asks me .

"Gale" I say in a low voice . She looks at me with a face that says 'go on' . "Gale Hawthorne" I say in a louder and colder voice as she keeps on talking about how great it is having two volunteers from district 12. Me and Katniss just make fun of her without speaking. 'What a great start of the games this year !' Katniss mocks her knowing that's the next thing she will say. As all years . The mayor stops her asking us to shake hands , Effie asks for applause , but never gets them . The district goes silent ."OK everyone !" Effie looks like a those dolls they years and years back. 'Barbie dolls' I think they were called. Plastic, fake and ugly ."See you next year !" she says and peacekeepers walk us to the building and we go into the goodbye rooms .

I sit there . watching the room , that the furniture here is worth more than my house. I hate the freaking Capitol ."Gale" my mum comes in after 36 breaths ,and hugs me , the kids follow her into the room . "Don't cry mum" I tell her "It'll be OK" I barely whisper. No it won't ."Why did you do that ?" Rory asks holding back the tears "I could've handled this !" .

"Shut up kid" I tell him "No you couldn't" he comes to hug me , now with tears ."And you can?" he chokes so quietly that only I can hear him . "Better than you" I say with a smile .

I sit back down and my mum sits next to me ."Take this" she puts a necklace with a shark tooth in my hand " It was your fathers . I always keep it with me just incase the worst happens and either of you will be picked". She looks at me with a smile and another tear slips on her cheek . "Thanks" is all I say .

"Will we starve ?" Vick asks me . I knew this one will come . "No " I say " No you won't" I pause as realty hits me. "Greasy Sae will take care of you , please just if you can give her something back" I pause."I'm sure prim will give you cheese from her goat ." I stop and look at Rory "Rory" I say "You do not take extra food . Am I clear?" I ask . He nods . "Only if you really have no choice, only if that is your only option. Also do not go into the woods , the only the last choice too. Do that before the extra food .And if you do remember what I taught you , don't get in too deep in the woods." I finish .

"Hey calm down Gale . We will be OK" Rory says "you only take care of yourself now , there won't be anything you can do all the way from the Capitol". I choke ,because that will be the first time in years I won't be taking care of them.

"Take care of yourself please" posy asks "For me?" .

"I will" I will take care of myself ,for posy if not for anyone else . Though we all know I'm not coming back .Peacekeepers come in . "Mum ! Mum" I say for the last time " If it gets too bad don't let them watch don't " before I can finish my sentence she's out the only thing I hear is posy's screaming "Gale ! Gale!" and she runs to hug me one last time . then she's out .That was the last time I will ever see my family . I can't even believe it myself .

After about two minutes (350 breaths since I got in the room) ,three girls from school , from town Ariel , Belle and Zoe , "That was so brave" Belle says and puts her arm around me . I take it off quickly .

"Yeah I can't believe it !" Arial says " You are so brave !" . "Everyone will love you !" Zoe says .

"Thanks" I mumble praying that they will leave already . "Just don't forget us when you come back" Ariel says . "Yeah you will finally have time for us when _she_is gone" Zoe says . Bitch . I can't believe I dated her even if it was for like what ? 3 days ? "shut th-" before I finish 2 peacekeepers come in and take them . For the first time in my life I actually feel hope when I see those white uniforms .

I wait for a few minutes (401 breaths total) ,then my friends , Jacob , Sam & Adam come in. Jacob and Sam are from town but hang out mostly with people from the seam . I even saw them a few times in the Hob. Adam lives 4 houses from me . "I will look out for your family , you know , make sure they have food on their table " Sam says with a smile. "Me too" Jacob tells me .

" I would if I could" Adam says and we all laugh , his family doesn't have a lot of money either , but enough to make sure he doesn't starve . "I'll help out the girl's family too" sam says .

"Thanks" I say knowing I won't be able to help them either . "Stay strong and all that shit OK?" Adam asks me . I nod . "We'll miss ya buddy " Sam says .

"Just please tell me that if she doesn't make it" Jacob says "You will" he pauses "for you family's sake".

"Don't worry" I say .They are pretty much my best friends . I will miss them . Two peacekeepers come in and take them "By the way" Jacob says " I still don't get what belle sees in you" . I laugh "She's all yours" I say . He laughs and the door shuts .

I wait for a few minutes knowing that no one else will be coming . Until, after 532 breaths after I got in there, Madge ,the mayors daughter walks in . Madge ?What the hell ? "I'll look out for them" she says . I have a confused look on my face, since we all know I'm not her favorite person in the world, maybe Katniss asked her . "Your family" she says with a smile .I

"Thanks" I choke .We sit in silent for about two minutes until a peacekeeper comes in . She walks towards the door but turns around before she gets out ."Just" she pauses "Take care of yourself" .

"I will" I whisper and she walks out . But I can't take care of myself . No one can take care of themselves . It's the freaking Hunger Games .

"Come on" a peacekeeper says to me and walks me out . We go on a car , I have never been in one . "The sponsors will love that !" Effie says "Two district twelve volunteers ! Wow" she says . I don't notice whatever she keeps saying I just look as district 12 passes by on the way to the train station .

As we get to the train station we are led strait to our rooms. I go to the room Effie told me is mine . Katniss follows . "Sick ha ?" I say as I sit on the bed . She closes the door . "We barely make it through the day and they just do whatever they want. Buy whatever they want . Did you see the size of this train ? The amount of food they have here ? Its sick" I say . She looks at me in a face that tells me exactly what she wants to say. 'Heard that before' . "Just" I pause "Forget it" .

"No" she says and sits next to me "I won't .your right. I'm just still in the moment" . I give her a little smile . "It's just . . How do I say it" she says "Insane ?" we laugh. "Everything that happened today . I'm still waiting for my mum to wake me up" .

"Yeah I'm still waiting for posy to wake me up . Crying that Vick and Rory are teasing her or wanting me to play with her" she smiles.

" You will come back" she says . "No" I say "you will" .

"You have 3 siblings to take care of" she says .

"You have prim" I tell her "Your coming back" . "No" she says "You are" . "how do you think I will be able to come back knowing that because of the fact that I'm alive you aren't coming home? I won't be able to face no one. " I ask .

"How do you think I will?" she asks "We'll see" she says ."It's amazing how even in the craziest times we still find something to fight about". Got that right.

"You two go get washed up and come to eat !" Effie says trough the door . Katniss walks out and I go into the shower . I take my shirt of as I close the door . Get inside trying to turn on the water but the first button I press takes out some liquid , I think shampoo , we don't have it back home we only have the normal soap and we shower in this big bucket like thing . I press another button and water comes out , the water turn black from the dirt on my body . I try to get out as quick as possible , and go to a dresser in the room . I take out some shorts and a brown shirt . As I walk out I hear katniss's voice "Aren't you supposed to be our mentor ? You know , help us?" she says .

"Help ? you know what" Haymitch , our mentor , says "Accept the fact that in a week , you will probably be dead " .

"Hey!" I yell . "Oh pretty boy is finally here" he says .

"What did you ask him ?" I ask katniss . "How to find shelter " she says .

"You won't" haymitch says . "Shut up" I tell him and sit down . "Well?" katniss asks . "How do you find shelter ?" I ask him as he pours some white liquor in his glass . I take it from him "How do you find shelter?" I ask again . "Give me that boy" he says. I give it to Katniss .

"Well I think we finally got some fighters Effie" he says and I look at Effie putting more make-up . "Later" Haymitch says and takes the bottle . I look at him . "Fine Fine ! "he says . "You either build one , climb a tree or find a cave" I look at Katniss . "I'll help you tomorrow" he says . We give him a sharp look. "Fine ! I'll be sober enough to help you . OK ?" I smile and we eat .

**Well there's the first chapter !**

**A few things my friend asked me when she read it**

**First , yeah gale actually did have a life that didn't include Katniss , like he said in catching fire**

**2nd the thing with the girls is because the book says that girls are all over him ,and well ,who wouldn't ?!**

**And last , Gale doesn't always think about his crush on Katniss so I didn't write a lot about it now.**

**Please review ! x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again (:**

**Last chapter i got a few advices , I hope its better now (:**

**sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes lol**

**btw thank you so much to everyone who reviewed !**

**So with no more stupid comments , chapter two :**

"she can shoot"  
"he can set snares"  
"she can climb a tree easily "  
"he is big so he can win a hand-to-hand combat"  
"she can –"

"shut up both of you !" haymitch tells us , more like orders us , well I can't blame him , it was turning into a contest of he-can-she-can "your giving me a headache !" we both look at him "I get it ! both of you are very talented ! can we move on please ?" so I guess he isn't a morning person .

"yeah we are amazing" I say sarcastically "now how the does any of us out of there alive?" I ask waiting for an answer . but I will probably get his normal answer . the 'stay alive' yeah like I don't know that the way to get out of something alive is to stay alive .

"how?" he asks , and I'm ready to mock him , but this time he says something different "you get people to like you" he says and me and Katniss both look confused . what the hell does he mean ?like make tributes like you ? so when they trust you kill them ? "when people like you , you get sponsors" he says and we still look confused . "god I thought you two were smart" he pauses "when you are in the arena anything can help . if it's a peace of bread or medicine or some water , it can make the difference between life and death . and when you have sponsors , you have money for these stuff " he says "NOW . DO . YOU . GET . IT ?" he asks us like we are idiots .

"I'm not a moron you know" Katniss says and I smile " I . GET . WHAT . YOU . SAY" she says in the same tone that Haymitch used and gets out of her chair to face him . I can't help but laugh .

"calm down sweetheart" he tells her and suddenly Effie comes in , with a green wig instead of the pink one that she wore yesterday . we all finish the meal in silent , until Effie speaks up "so " she starts "what are your skills?" she asks us and we all start laughing , but to my surprise the first one that answers her confused look is Haymitch "don't get into this again" he says and we continue laughing .

"we are about to arrive to the capitol" Effie says and walks away . her wig makes me wanna laugh so hard but I stop myself so she won't give me a "manner lesson" like she gave me last night . she basically just complained about my manners and how they aren't "capitol appropriate" and all of that bullshit .

As we get to the capitol Haymitch points to the window and Katniss goes there , covering her face the second she sees cameras and comes back to sit "why the hell did you tell me to go there ?" she asks furiously and he laughs . I give him a little smile when I understand what he wanted us to do . "why are you smiling ?" she asks me and I keep on smiling . I can't believe I am going to do this . I go to the window and wave to the cameras with a smile . what the hell am I doing ? I hate those fucking people .

I come back as the train stops " at least one of you is smart enough " Haymitch says . Katniss looks at me with a look that says 'what did you just do?' . "you are supposed to be in the hands of your prep team in 10 minutes , go get dressed and out of my face" Haymitch says and takes the bottle that I put in a closet across the room so he wouldn't take it until were done . I give katniss a smile , she returns one , as if we are in the woods , _our_ woods . and not about to go into a sick-game-that- encourages –little-kids-to-be-murderers-for-the-sake-of-entertainment . we each go to our rooms .

An hour . two . three . four . they all go by slowly and painfully . when I finally hear one of my girl from my prep team say "I think were finally done" there is probably no hair on my body . but they aren't done , nope . not even close . cause when I finally open my eyes a pain in my chest begins , didn't they clear that area already ? and again , and again . I bite my lip so hardly that it starts to bleed , just so I won't feel the pain in my chest . are these people even human ? there is no one in this world that looks like this . no hair on their body , eyebrows fixed until it looks like someone drew them , hair on hair head that suits perfectly to the face . but then again , since when are the people in the capitol human ? posy would love this place , the fantasy world of every little girl . even if they are here from all the wrong reasons .

"done !" I hear Marcus , one of the people on my prep team , scream . "lets get Portia !" Luna I think says and the three go out of the room with no other word . I'm sitting there for what seems like hours but is probably minutes until , Portia , my stylist apparently , arrives . I wonder what katniss is doing . did she go through that ? or worse ?

"hello Gale" a woman who I guess is Portia walks inside the room . she is capitol like , shit . "luckily for you , you were born camera ready . so you didn't need to much fixing up" . 5 hours isn't enough ? I really pity Katniss , she probably had it ten times worse , since she is a girl that her hair is always messy and her eyebrows always grow big . though I really don't see the problem in that .

"so you are the poor girl who got stuck with the worst , ugliest , poorest and weakest district , district 12 ?" she smiles at me . normally people hate to get twelve as their district , its not like you can do a lot with a pair of coal miners .

"if this is the ugliest I really wanna see the prettiest " she says with the same smile and annoying accent . "I really liked the fact that you volunteered for your brother" she says "so did the girl , Katnil ? was that her name? "

"Katniss" I correct her and smile . for some reason that I do not understand , for the first time I actually am starting to tolerate the capitol citizens. Now I get why they say that the games change you .

"you knew each other before?" she asks me . something about her is different than most of the capitol . her smile . it almost seems , hmm how do I describe it . . not fake ? normal ? I really have absolutely no idea .

"we are best friends" I answer her "we know each other since I was 13 . she was 11 I think" I tell her . every time I think about the day we first met a smile appears on my face . how scared she was , how sarcastic .

"well you do look very close" she says and turns around to a closet "wanna see your costume ?" she asks me . more than anything , yeah right . I just wanna know what mess will district 12 be in this year . "you know how the outfits are supposed to represent each districts specialty ?" she asks . I nod . how can I not know ? I have to watch this every year . sometimes even people I know .

"our is coal" I say . "what are we getting this year ? coal miners clothes ? or maybe will we be covered in dust ?" I ask sarcastically . well it is true . what else can they put us in ?

"not exactly " she says . "you see , me and my fellow stylist , cinna , got tired seeing the same old thing year after year after year , so we came up with a different idea" she smiles and holds out an outfit covered in a big black piece of fabric . I look confused . I am . "well don't just sit there ! look at it" she says as I take it from her and open it "see we thought that we will be original this year . so we thought of fire " she says .

"and what does that have to do with coal ?" I ask her as I look at the black shiny suit . I would never wear this back home , no one in the right mind will wear it . but since when is the capitol in the right mind ? cause no one in the right mind will send 24 innocent kids to fight for the death , only for entertainment .

"we will lit you up" she says "fire" . I still am confused and she sees it . "what do you do with coal ?" she asks . "burn it" I whisper with a smile "genius" I say and she keeps on smiling .

"try it on" she says and looks away , I put it on me . will Katniss wear something like this ? and what do they mean by 'lit you up' ?" isn't it dangerous ?" I ask when I finish zipping it up.  
"you can turn around" I say .she turns around

"me and cinna created this synthetic fire . looks like real fire but isn't as dangerous " she says and that smile doesn't go off her face . "don't worry about it , you will be fabulous " I may not hate her anymore , but her accent makes me wanna barge into the arena take one of the weapons and kill myself . don't they sound ridiculous to themselves ? "come on now" she tells me and leads me to the door .

So many doors . such a long hallway . this place is huge . Portia made me put on myself another cape so no one will be able to see what I'm wearing . what do they care ? its just clothes . as long as they cover you who cares what it looks like ? just in the capitol . not wanting to see a costume before the exact time .

As we walk in to the arena that the horses are in , I see Katniss and a guy I have never seen before , who I guess is Cinna , talking next to our chariot . "Cinna darling !" Portia says and walks towards them . "you must be Katniss" she says and kisses her cheek . Katniss looks my way , she looks beautiful , her hair fixed perfectly , her eyebrows thin , flawless . that is not my Catnip .

"gale" she says with a smile and walks towards me , she hugs me and I do not wanna let to go . but she does . "what did they do to you ?" she asks . I laugh . "do you like the idea of the fire ?" she asks . "who really cares what I think ?" I ask "I just got every piece of hair ripped off m body , and no one cared what I though about that" I say . she is probably used to all of my talks about how ridiculous everything here is . "but yeah original idea" she gives me that smile that I love so much , that reminds me of the fact , that even though her face looks like someone took a few cans of colors and just poured it on her face .

"time to go" cinna says and leads us to the chariot "this is the fire" he says "we tried it a few times so don't be scared " he looks at Katniss . "im not" she shoots back . "I don't know if Portia expain-" before he finishes his sentence Portia says "I told him everything" with that smile . he takes the special match and lightens up our cape . we go on the chariot and it starts moving . he screams to us something that I don't under stand .

"what did he say ?" I ask katniss not sure if she can hear me . the screams are too loud . "I think he said hold hands" she whispers in my ear . I smile and take her hand . I'm freaking nervous . I wonder what my family thinks of me now , smiling at the capitol citizens , waving then , looking happy . I wander if they know its all an act . I hope they do . that last thing I need before I die is that my family will think sold my soul . the capitol girls scream my name , throw roses at me . Katniss blows kisses . and we stop . snow is starting his long and annoying speech of how we are 24 lucky kids . yeah right . .

**What did ya think ? love it ? hate it ? please review !**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Helloooo ! **_

_**So here is the next chapter**_

_**And again sorry for any grammar mistakes , either its my stupid keyboard or me just being stupid**_

_**So here is the chapter : **_

"you don't go near the bow and arrows" Haymitch looks at Katniss "and you , say away from the rope tying " he looks at me "and both of you , try to catch up as much as you can , not just the weapon stations , also plants , fire , etc . am I clear ?"

"why away from those stations ?" Katniss asks with a confused face as she looks at Haymitch .

"because you want to surprise them I the arena don't you ?" he asks and she still looks confused " if the careers know that your good with the bow they will make sure you won't lay your hands on the bow and arrows" he explains .

"oh" she mumbles and continues to eat "so no weapons stations ?" she asks .

"no" Haymitch says "go to the ones your not that good at and learn how to use them , there might not be bows and arrows in the arena" .

"then I'm doomed" Katniss says and takes a sip of her water .

"no you're not " I tell her "you can make one , an you have a wicked aim . you can learn how to use different weapons in minutes "

"making bows isn't that easy" she continues eating , stubborn as ever . yup , that my katniss .

"a weak bow is better then no bow" I finally say after a few seconds of silence . we continue eating with no one even opening their mouth . until Effie comes in . and here comes the daily speech of how lucky we are and how the capitol is great .

"wow" she says "you made quiet an impression , hats down to your stylists . but you boy" she points at me " could soften your face a bit . even though it doesn't matter , the capitol girls are going crazy for you ! almost like when Finnick Odiar first stepped in the Capitol " Finnick is a man whore . switches his girlfriends like socks , he won the games a few years ago "just need a bugger smile" Effie sits down . more ? my face hurts from all this smiling ."anyway , do we have an angle?" she asks "because the sponsors are just waiting in line tp sponsor you !" then shut up so we can think of an angle .

"yeah , but we are from district 12-who will want to sponsor two dirty coal miners ?" I ask in a capitol accent , I had to . It doesn't seem like Effie hears me , too bad , but Katniss does , I can tell she's holding back a laugh .

"well its time you two go" Haymitch says , he is just dying to get his hand on a bottle ."well goodbye" he literally pushes us out .

"I hate her" Katniss says as we walk towards the elevator "but she is trying to help us , you know" yeah right , she is just dying to get a better district next year .

"don't care" I tell Katniss and push the button that says 'floor' on the elevator " I still hate her as hell" and I do . I don't hate a lot of people . ok maybe I do , but she is one of the worst .

"you know" she says " she was just born different place , where they treat her different , like us" is she actually defending someone hat lives in the capitol ? she doesn't hate them less than I do .

"are you actually comparing us ?" I ask in shock "because we are the people who send 24 kids to fight for the death ? or starve half the districts ? while we-" something stops me . two kids from district 11 step in the elevator . well one of them is a kid . the other one I'm not sure . the girl is small , probably 12 , and the boy is huge , If I didn't know he was from district 11 , I would've thought he was a career . I see katniss looking at the girl with pity ; well of course , she is probably the same age as prim , also the same size . "see what I mean ?" I ask her in a whisper that only she can hear . she mumbles something I don't understand , and the elevator stops and the doors open , we all get out to training .

* * *

"who came to say goodbye ?" Katniss asks as we walk towards the tables to eat . the career pack are , of course , sitting together and laughing about different tributes , the small girl from 11 , witch I found out her name was rue , was sitting alone , but in the table next to the boy from her district , who I learned his name is Treash , the redheaded fox faced girl from 5 is sitting alone , and the room is silent except the careers yelling and making fun of other tributes , I hate them almost as much as I hate the capitol . the district 2 guy is really pissing me off , he volunteered and he gave me a look yesterday that says either 'come here , were waiting for you ' or 'I just farted ' .

"my family , sam Jacob and adam , sadly Ariel Belle and Zoe , and surprisingly , Madge" I tell her .

"what did they say ?" she asks as we sit down with the trays , facing each other , the career pack a table behind Katniss .

"Jacob and sam promised to take care of my family , and to say goodbye . Madge too . Ariel Belle and Zoe just to make me hate them more" she laughs "and my family to say goodbye . my mum gave me a necklace that was my father , shark tooth ." I tell her.

"Madge gave me a pin" she says " a golden mockingjay pin that could feed both our families for a year , Prim and my mum came to say goodbye , prim didn't stop crying , I told her greasy sae will take care of her and to not take extra food ; madge promised she will make sure she has food" I smile at her .

We continue eating in silence when the girl from district 1 , Glimmer , and Cato come over , what the hell ? I don't want o puke my food , though glimmer is very attractive , I hate her , and she will make me puke the minute she spits out a word . "hey there " she says and sits next to me . and again , what the hell ? I move aside .

"yes?" I ask .

"attitude" she says " I like" she looks at Cato , he looks like he couldn't care less ."you know" she whispers so only I can hear "we have a spot for you in our alliance " what the hell does she want ?

"I'll pass" I say , annoyed , though katniss looks like she is more annoyed .

"don't be ridiculous " she whispers "I saw you in the cant-to-hand combat station , your good , district 12 , and well , with this body I don't think anyone is a match for you" is it just me or is she using a flirty voice ? I hate when girls do that .

"well" I whisper" now that I think about it " she smiles "I wouldn't join your stupid alliance even if my life depended on it" I say , out loud , it looks like everyone is hearing , people try not to laugh , and rue giggles , careers don't like when people make fun of them .

"oh it will" She is annoying me "anyway , if you ever change your mind " she gets up "you know where to find me" and she walks away with Cato by her side .

"you just got yourself an enemy , or two" Katniss says "careers" like I care . I just smile at her .

"join the club bro" Thresh passes by me on the way to the bin . did the careers ask him to ? I wouldn't be surprised if yes . with his size , the careers would be stupid not asking him .

Me and Katniss finish eating and we walk to the fire station . I think someone is following us . and I am right . Rue .

* * *

I remember telling posy something , a couple years ago , the night before the reaping . "what if you get picked?" she asked me . "I won't" I told her . she was , still , so young . and yet she already knew what will happen if they pull out my name from that stupid tank . "but if you do" she asked me again . I looked her in the eyes , knowing I can't , nor will ever , before I turn 19 , promise I won't get picked . "then this is what you do" I told her "you look at the stars"

"moon" she said .

"fine the moon" I smiled at her "at night , and remember that I'm doing the same thing , and then it won't even feel like I'm gone , you just talk to the moon" I kissed her forehead and left the room so she will sleep .

And I keep my promises , because when night finally falls , I find a roof , and look at the moon , wondering if posy is doing the same thing . I have a feeling , that even though she was very young when we made that promise , she is still doing it .

"found the escape ha ?" I hear Cinna's voice behind me "its just me" and he sits in front of me "your thinking ha ?" she asks , I give him a confused look "wondering . what your family is doing , what they fell , ha ?" I nod . " get it" he says .

"no you don't" I snap "you have no idea what it feels like when you will never see your family again , when you had to face your 5-year-old sister and tell her it will be ok , even if it won't . you have no idea . you live in the capitol , your life is perfect , I bet you never suffered in your life , you never lost anything" I tell him , angrily . though he doesn't look upset .

"yeah I guess we do seem horrible" he says "but do not say I was never hurt" he says "your right , I never has to face my 5-year-old sister ad ell her it will be ok when it won't . I had to face my 4-year-old sister and tell her it will be ok even though it won't"

"oh" I gasp "what happened?" I can't believe I actually pity a capitol born .

"my parents turned into avox's" e tells me "you know , the ones without the tongue that serve us ?" you mean you , they will serve me for a week until I die "they were both peacekeepers , I never found out what they did , but when I was 10 peacekeepers barged into my house and took them , me and my little sister watching them cut their tongue off , and then leaving me and my sister alone ; we got support from friends and family , we grew up in my aunts house , 5 years later my sister died in a car crash . and about 3 years ago I found my parents , serving at this gamemakers wedding , my uncle was a gamemaker up until last year , so I was there . the minute I saw them I rushed outside and waited for the wedding to end . I could see in their eyes they were hurt , that they wanted to go after me , but I was too upset at them , for leaving us alone , for not even knowing until it was on tv that my sister died , my uncle and aunt pretended not to know them , even though my mum and aunt were close , they were ashamed . and so am I" he finishes . I never thought someone in the capitol can suffer that much .

"um" I mumble , still shock "im sorry" .

"don't be" he smiles " I get you" we sit in silence for a few minutes until he speaks up "well I am going to sleep , you should to soon" and he leaves .

_**And that's it ! I really loved writing cinnas story cause there isn't too much about his past in the books , and he is like one of my favorite characters , if they said anything that I change here I don't remember it , so sorry . **_

_**yeah I know it's really short but I didn't really know what to do so I thought it's the best to stop it here . **_

_**Anyway please review and tell me what you think ! xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Im so so so sorry ! my computer died like 8 times last month and I havn't gotten a new one till now !**

**so with that said , to the chapter :**

**oh yeah and I am not the owner of THG .**

"Thresh , District 11" the monitor says , that's it , it's only me and Katniss left in the room . as we are waiting for our turns . what the hell am I going to do ? I'm pretty sure they won't even be looking . "just don't shoot them" Katniss tells me . she is like a mind reader , I really hope I don't , but I'm pretty sure I will be close to that . it's not like they can punish me any harder than they already have .

"I'll try my hardest" I say and look away . I can see she is nervous , very nervous . " it will be okay" I tell her " what can really happen ? you getting a low score ? they will see you kick ass in the arena" she smiles .

"yeah I guess there really isn't anything to worry about" she says " I just hope I actually get through the first day " she smiles at me " do you think you will be killing someone ?"

I am actually shocked by that question , I guess I never really thought of it . "I guess " I tell her " it is the hunger games , kill or be killed" before she answers the monitor calls her and she goes inside . that's it , I'm next . I sit alone in that hallway waiting for her to finish , and she actually does very quickly . the monitor calls me and I step into the big room . I see a few bows and arrows , some ropes , some paint , 3 swords and so much more weapons that I never saw . And I also see something weird , what the hell ? there is an arrow in a apple that is in a pigs mouth . what the fuck Katniss , really ? there is a punch ball on the floor and one gamemaker that has some all over him , I try my hardest not to laugh as they do . i take some rope and trap a doll in the snare I made . nothing . the gamemakers are too drunk to notice .

What to do . what , to ,do . I see some paint in the corner , and instantly know what to do . as I walk to the corner they keep laughing , and eating . i take a doll and go to a wire . i attach the wire to the dolls neck , and go to the place where there is wood . I take some wood and put it near the doll . next is the paint , I take all of the paint out of the bottle ad go to the doll again . the gamemakers look at me amused , hey have no idea what's coming . after about five minutes of rubbing wood I put some of the burning wood into the glass and run to the other side of the room . three , two , one .

BOOM !

The doll is ripped to pieces and I walk out of the room to the gamemakers terrified faces . well that was fun . I walk amused to the elevator and press 12 , really wanting to know what the hell Katniss did there , though I think it will be sooner than I expected , because when I walk in I hear Effie's terrified voice screaming . "you did what ?" she asks when I walk in .

"oh just in time" Haymitch says and looks at me "they won't do anything , the worst they can do is make her life living hell in the arena " he smirks "and that has been settled the minute she screamed 'I volunteer' in that bloody reaping " .

"I saw an arrow in a pigs mouth and a gamemaker covered in punch" I say "that was your masterpiece ?" she laughs and gives me a look that says 'hell yeah' .

""what did you do ?" she asks " cause I find I hard to believe that you just walked in and out" . hell she is right .

"I did way worse" I say to the curious faces "well I sort of" I try to make it sound better than what it is "hmmm I pretty much made a tiny bomb" I say and look away .

"you . did . what ?" Effie screams "you made a bomb ?"

"hey hey calm down" haymitch says "what exploded ?" he asks .

"a doll" I tell him and he bursts into laughter , and I see Katniss laughing a little .

"well you were right" he says "it is worse than sweetheart here " he continues "I am trying to understand , did you bet on who will do worse or you had no clue what the other was doing?" he continues to laugh .

"will they do anything to my family ?" I know nothing will happen to me because I am technically already punished .

"no" Haymitch answers "like I just told sweetheart over here , they can't ,because for that they will have to tell what happened in there , and it will humiliate them " he looks at me "did they say something ?"

"I think they were in too much shock for that " I answer and Effie starts breathing again , and for the first time in this whole conversation Cinna opens his mouth " why don't we go eat ?" we all nod and go to the table .

"I am so getting a 3 " I tell Katniss .

"join the club " she says .

"scores only matter if they are high" Haymitch says as we sit down . well I have an hour until we find that out .

As we watch the scores being screened I whisper to Katniss "well at least we won't be alone" and I point on the tv and see the 4 that the girl from 7 got . scores flash and district 12 comes finally . a picture of Katniss comes und after that an 11 . we all just sit there in shock . 11 ? she shot a freaking arrow to them ! what the hell . "good job sweetheart" Hymitch says and Katniss looks at him in a confused look " I guess they liked your temper " . and before I know it another number goes on screen . a twelve . "now you they probably just want the careers to go after you first " wow , cant that man let people be happy for just two minutes ?

"or not" Katniss says " maybe they liked his temper too , though I doubt that they would like to know what you think about them" I laugh .

"If they liked his temper than they would give an 11 , the last time someone got a twelve I think was a few games after mine , a career , the careers hated him and killed him when they got to the final eight " Haymitch says " well I think its time to go to sleep" he says and walks to his room , I look at Katniss and she looks at me . "night" she says and walks out , I stay on the couch for a while .

What the hell am I going to do ? its just like hunting right ? I look at the necklace my mum gave me on the day of the reaping . I remember when my dad got it , it was about 9 years ago , I remember Rory really liked it , and my dad promised some day it will be his . I think he did give it to him and he gave I to mum so she can give me . The truth is , I didn't even know what a shark was back then , until that day .

I wonder how they are doing , if posy is really looking at the moon , if Rory did take extra food (which in that case , if me or Katniss are coming home , he will get beaten up ) , if people are really helping them out , if Katniss' family is doing okay . Although the first thing on my mind is what will posy think of me ? if I survive the first day , I will have to kill people and she will have to watch it . what will she think of me ? will she be afraid of me ?

I am so lost in thoughts that I don't even notice when I fall asleep .

* * *

"It's a BIG BIG DAY !" I hear Effie Trinket scream in the hallway . its morning already ? damm, today are the interviews . She stops when she comes closer to me "boy what are you doing here ? you have a perfectly good room !" yeah I didn't notice that yet . "Get up you have training with Haymitch !" yeah he will be asleep all day . I see Katniss get out of her room half awake . "come on ! we don't have time !" Effie screams and before Katniss can say a word they are gone to hell knows where . And I guess I have to wait until the drunk one gets up .

After about an hour he finally does , but it still takes another hour until he is done eating . when he finally does he comes to sit next to me and asks "well what do you want to know ?" and I answer him "everything" . He tells me how to act in the arena , in the interview , he tells me to get the hell away from the bloodbath and to try not show my hate for the capitol in the interview with Ceaser Flickerman . and the six hours go by and Effie brings Katniss right on time and takes me . These next hours won't be so fun .

"Well there isn't much to work on here , I mean you were born camera ready" she says , why do people keep saying that ? what does that even mean ? "what is your relationship with the girl ? " okay that came out of nowhere .

"We are good friends" I say and she keeps looking at me .

"nothing else ?" she asks , well she has to ask that question right ?

"no" I lie , I mean it is true , but I don't want it to be .

"okay" she says and keeps on talking about what to do but I really don't listen . and finally those six hours go by to . She tells me to go after the peacekeepers and they lead me to a room where I see Portia , she doesn't say anything but gives me a black suit , when I put it on I notice that it has flames on it . not getting over the fire thing , ha ? she then fixes my hair and leads me to the hallway where a dozen tributes are already standing , Katniss isn't here yet , but I do recognize the boy from 11 , Thresh and his district partner , little Rue , and I also see a few careers , the fox faced girl and a few more . The girl from one , Glimmer (who I sill don't understand her name ) comes to me again . what the hell does she want from me .

"you know , if you don't join our alliance , you will be the first Cato goes after" she says .

"the tall blond guy ?" she nods "bring it" and I turn around to where , finally , Katniss stands, Glimmer walks away and they call her to stage . I don't really notice her interview , or anyone else's , until Katniss comes up . Ceaser asks her about how she likes he Capitol , and about Prim , and then he makes her turn around a few times an the flames come out . Then before I know it , its my turn .

"Gale Hawthorne of district 12 !" Ceaser screams and the crowd with him , I walk on stage trying to put on the biggest fake smile I can . "Gale , Gale , Gale . how are you doing ?" he asks .

"I'm doing great" I answer "how about you Ceaser ?"

"very very good !" he says and the crowd cheers "you know Gale , her in the capitol I hear girls swoon on you all the time " he laughs and the crowd with him "is it like that back home?" .

"I don't really know" I answer and he laughs .

"This I have to ask you" he stars "you volunteered for . ."

"my brother" I answer "he is only 13 , today actually " wow he is 13 today , I have no idea how I just remembered that .

"well happy birthday Gales brother !" he says "and how about you relationship with the lovely miss everdeen ? you two seem close" he asks .

"we know each other for years , we are good friends " I answer .

"nothing more ?" he asks .

"nothing more" I answer .

"well how about your family ? you life back in district 12 ?" it sucks , we almost starve to death , I have to bring food to my house so my mum can feed my two younger brothers and sister because my dad died 5 years ago for a mining explosion . but of course I can't say that.

"I have two younger brothers and a little sister" I answer .

"what about your parents ?" he asks .

I hesitate "my dad died a few years ago " I answer .

"oh" he says and the crowd with him "I am sorry to here" I smile . "so , how are you liking the capitol ?" he asks . I hate it , every meal here can provide a family in the seam for at least a month .

"Its cool" I ANSWER "different than back home"

"in what ways ?" he asks . you guys actually have food , you don't have to shower in a bucket, you look wired and I can go on all day .

"mmm the way things work around here" and by that I mean that none of them ever worked a day in their life and they get everything they want .

"okay" he finally drops the question "so how about that 12 ? I have to say you are the first one to get it in the last 20 years !" he says .

"yeah its cool" I answer " I didn't really think I will get that high of a number " .

"why ?" he asks " what did you do ?"

"I can't answer that" and the buzzer goes off he says goodbye and I walk off stage .

**And that's it ! please review , and I promise I will update as soon as I can !**


End file.
